I Love You Brenna Carver
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumblr, Brenna and Greer say I love you for the first time, in a hot and heavy situation. ;) Prepare for some Grenna smut, please enjoy.


**_Anon Request: _****_Could u do one where Brenna and Greer say they love each other for the first time and make it dramatic and hot?_**

_"__Brenna…" _Greer moaned softly as I bite down on her pulse point, quickly slipping my tongue out of my mouth to drag my tongue across it. I suck gently on her neck and lick her pulse point as my hands hold her wrists, and pin her down to the bed.

I slowly lean up, and bite my lip as my eyes dart around her face. Her hair is sprawled out on the pillow, she's panting softly, as her darkened eyes lock with mine. I gently squeeze her wrists that I'm holding down, as my eyes travel back down to her lips.

A grin slips onto my face, causing Greer to eye me curiously as I roll my hips into hers. A loud raspy groan escapes her throat as she leans her head back into the pillows on the bed. Thank god the house is empty…

_"__Oh God…" _She rasps softy as her hips cant up into mine, I sit up but don't let go of her wrists as I slip one of my legs in between hers. I see her swallow hard as I lean slowly back down, and bring my lips to hers.

I slightly press my knee into her core, causing her to gasp into the kiss. I slowly start to grind into her, I watch as her brow furrows and her eyes are tightly shut. I lean down next to her ear and whisper softly, "you like that…? Does it feel good…?" I purr softly into her ear, Greer opens her mouth to answer, but as soon as she does I thrust my knee into her… Hard.

She throws her head back and moans loudly, I knit our fingers together as I continue thrusting harder into her.

_"__Don't stop… It feels so good…" _She begs softly, I watch her face with each thrust, her bottom lip is stuck between her teeth, her eyes are slammed shut, every thrust her lips part slightly to let out a soft moan. I slowly sit up and squeeze her hands gently as I slowly slide them out of hers and slip my hand under her top and under her bra.

I knead her breast in my hand, and slowly glide my thumb across a hard nipple, causing her to groan into my mouth. I pay equal attention to her other breast, enjoying the moans and sighs she lets out into my mouth. I slip my hand out from under her shirt and slowly drag my nails down her stomach.

I bite down on her bottom lip, taking it in my mouth and sucking on it gently as I slip my hand down the front of her pants. I press one more small kiss to her lips, before pulling back, her eyes slowly open locking with mine as I slip my hand further down, and drag my fingers across her clothed sex.

She gasps loudly, as I drag my fingers across her damp panties, Greer's mouth drops open, her voice raspy with arousal.

_"__Stop teasing…" _She rasps out, a smirk slips onto my lips as I press harder into her through her panties.

She lets out a shaky breath, and leans back into the pillows, arching her back slightly.

"Someone's eager…" I whisper softly as I press my lips against her neck, and slowly snake my hand out of her pants.

She whines, and whimpers in protest, _"Bren…" _She whines as I bite down gently on her neck, soothing it with a few licks.

I slowly slide my hand down her pants, and into her panties, shuddering softly at the wetness I find waiting for me.

"You're soaked…" I whisper softly pressing another kiss to her neck, she whimpers softly as my fingers brush her clit. She closes her eyes tightly and throws her head back into the pillow.

_"__Yes…." _She purrs softly, as I brush her clit once more, she lets out a soft moan, as my fingers play at her entrance, and slowly make my way back up to draw circles over her clit.

_"__The feels so good…" _She moans loudly, as I rub her clit, faster, and harder. I dip my fingers, down slowly slipping two fingers inside her. I let her adjust as I slowly inch my fingers in and out, curling my finger to drag against her inner walls.

She grips the sheets of my bed, as I continue thrusting my finger in and out of her tight, soaked entrance. She brings her hands up, digging her nails into my back.

_"__Harder…" _Greer commands, as I slip my finger in and out, faster, and plunge them back into her, harder and deeper. Greer arches her back letting out a loud groan as my fingers reach the spot inside that makes her come undone, shaking in my arms, screaming out my name.

She breathes heavily, closing her eyes, I lay down, burying my face in the crook of her neck, closing my eyes and breathing in her intoxication scent.

"I love you…" Greer rasps out softly, causing my eyes to snap open, I slowly sit up, so I can look Greer in her eyes.

"WH- What did you say…?" I whisper softly, noting the pink tint on Greer's cheeks, either from embarrassment, or from the workout I just gave her.

She bites her bottom lip softly, her eyes dart around my face, as she swallows hard, "I love you Brenna Carver."

I can practically feel my heart swell, a large toothy grin slips onto my face as I slide my hand onto her cheek. I lean forwards capturing her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. I lean back, her eyes have their familiar shine to them, as I lean my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Greer Danville."

**ALRIGHT! :) Second attempt at some smut! :) Hope I did you guys proud! :D Please tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! :) Only my second attempt at smut, so please... Be gentle. ;) **


End file.
